Sex wars
by REDMOON DJA
Summary: WARNING:I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS. IT'S ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT.


AN/: YOU KNOW I LOVED TEEN TITANS SERIES. IT'S INTERESTING BUT MAINLY GREAT. SO HERE IS MY LEMON FICTION. YOU GUYS THINK WHY DO I WRITE ONLY LEMONS. IT'S NOT I LIKE IT TO BE WRITE IT. I POSTING IT, BECAUSE SO MANY FRIENDS LIKE IT, SO ENJOY.

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SO MANY SEXUAL CONTENTS. ANAL, VAGINAL, ORAL, CREAMPIE, HARDCORE.

Teen Titans the war of pleasure. Starfire X Robin

* * *

She bucked up and down. Using her power she's going faster on Robin's cock, who is laying there panting heavily. Her pussy engulfing his cock with very ease while a happy satisfied look on face. Robin laying on his back naked and Starfire bucking up and down, naked as well.  
Robin got stunned as she show her naked body helding a magazine and asked him to do like that. Here is he, came five times and still Starfire grinding their groins. Her strength giving him pain when she cums and due to her heat energy, his cock burning inside of her pussy. How she still going? She felt his load and pulled herself up to make the seed fall down to the bed. His cock lifelessly fell to his body.  
She took the jelly like cock into her mouth.  
"Starfire, I can't do it anymore." He said weakly.  
She stroked it and placed sucked it. But it still weak. Robin really want to fuck her but he's weak. Then a idea poked, he got out of his room for Ravens. He begged her for something. Half hours later she said yes.  
Starfire looking at the magazine, then Robin entered the room.  
"Are you ready for the fun, star?" He asked.  
She widened her eyes as she saw his cock is rock hard and big. He cracked his knuckles in enjoyment.  
"Raven made me powerful like you and now I can fuck you for an eternity." He grinned.  
Then ran towards her grabbing her thighs he jumped to the bed while she's in hand. She's now under Robin. With thunderous roar he thrusted his cock inside and Pounded her in the flash's speed. The skin slapping sounds now like a machine gun firing non stop as Starfire felt the peak and cummed. She pushed him to the wall making it dent then slides on her knees and opened her mouth before making contact. Successfully she got his length inside but he countered by gripping her head then rammed his cock inside of her mouth. She gripped his hip then flew up along Robin who loosen his grip. The ceiling broke as they got another story up. And fell on the table there making it break into pieces. Starfire bobbed her mouth on his hammer. He released his load and sent Starfire to the ceiling and fell back. Before she fall down Robin leaped and grabbed her then pushed his cock in her pussy in a second then Robin done a spine buster move that send both in Robin's bed down below to cause the bed to shatter in trillions of pieces. Robin pounded her harder than before. She enjoying it. But the ramming accidentally made the floor break and fell down. Before a hit Starfire flipped to now Robin is down. The impact made the tile to torn apart from the ground and the impact caused to dig his cock into further more inside. She took the lead as she bucked up and down in a savage speed and countered by Robin who fucked up to the girls cunt.  
The force of both unbreakable flesh colliding like a bus crashing with another. She groaning in pleasure while Robin fastened more and more than ever. His cock causing a friction inside amplified the temperature of her vagina. Instead of cum flirting out smoke coming out to let them know it's too far but she gritted her teeth to bear this pain. Robin felt like he fucking a lava he pulled his smoking cock out to ram inside of her ass to lose her balance and he takes this advantage to pound her much deeper. She fell to his chest by the discomfort and groaning in intense pain and knew Robin feeling the same as she used her legs as a spring and leaped up to miss an life taking thrust. Before she could land Robin used his acrobatic tactics to ricochet himself of the ground and used the wall get behind her. As he made contact with the wall and jumped to behind her, causing the wall break and he successfully grabbed her boobs from behind then again he thrusted his still smoking piston in her ass to fall to the wall to breaking it in process and rolled to the ground. Before the rolling could stop Starfire shot the floor with her eye blast sending both to the ceiling and Robin jumped aside as she hit the ceiling and fall down. Robin smirked as he layed. He shoved his hard cock upwards calculating the chance of her pussy connect to his piston. When it entered with a shockwave denting the room a bit. His cock again rampaging her pussy that clenched around his shaft to slow it down but overpowered it easily pounding the hole like it'll be about to explode. If he fucked a normal girl like this he sure that, she'll be explode like a bomb in one thrust. "You'll be mine star." He said as grabbed her butt to thrust more and more fastly. She somehow barely managed to smirk and she lowered the burning pussy herself down to shatter the ground and falled another level of the building. Robin kick him self up along she's in hand he ran towards the wall and pressing her against it with releasing his seed to send her through the two more rooms.  
It's not a sex, it's sex war for them. Both of their enhanced Power and durability making their surroundings a ring where you wrestle.  
Starfire grinned as released her climax on the floor and again Robin came back of her otta nowhere but she flew up and grabbed his cock from behind and stroked in a massive speed that let him cum again as he swiftly turn around and picked her up to ram his still Cumming cock into her pussy. Hugged her hips and fucking like he's gonna rip her in half. The bear hug he giving with the burning thrust lose her concentration as he slammed her down with poundings still on. He throwed her legs on his shoulders to fuck her fast and deep.  
"Yes...Mo..re." she screamed.  
His ball slacks hitting by her ass hole like a bullet making it it red. Again the fire inside started but this time he'll aware and he felt her insides getting tightened the message for himself to pull out. He pulled out in a millisecond and moved away before a boiling white substance fell to the ground. Her pussy steaming really bad as Robin pulled her up by the butt cheeks then rammed into her anal hole seconds time of the day. Making her yelp and kiss him and pushed each others tongues in one another's mouth. Star mewling in his mouth making the spiky boy to spank her ass cheeks with his right hand. Robin pulled out of ass to her aching pussy again still mouth connected. He fucked her pussy with almighty will. Starfire screaming in his mouth. His cock slipped out unwanted and he released his orgasm to the wall. "Shit." He cursed.  
Then suddenly the floor that Robin slammed Starfire shook and destroyed, before they fall Starfire flew to upwards and breaking all ceilings and end up in the rooftop.  
It's rainy outside and Robin pulled out his cock and breaking the kiss he got behind her fast and entered his cock back to the pussy and let them fall to the rooftop with a crater formed. Robin and Starfire facing up to the heavy raining then rammed with insane speed. Her entrance cooling by raindrops and Robin slammed so fast that the tameran almost fell unconscious, but she not gonna lose that easily so she staying awake enjoying the sensation. Robin laying down and Starfire laying on her back in his stomach. Robin reached for her clit stroking it like never done it before. Her boobs jiggling the way that no one could see it clearly. He slipped out again to put back by star. That means she's not gonna stop this war. He he fucked her pussy again and used his hands to stroke the clit for make more slippery. But the burning made impossible for getting wet insides but he stroking in a tremendous amount of speed. His now crimson piston ramming the crap out of her steaming pussy. Amplifying more heat that she screamed in pain. Robin smirked inside. He fastened more to make her boiling cum oozing out. For more support, Robin cupped the jiggling two meatballs of her chest and fucked more deeply. She used her energy blasts by hand to break the rooftop to another room. She took the falling as a advantage. The rooftop blasting distracted Robin as she used her flying ability to stop in air only to Robin falled to the ground shattering white tiles.  
She dived to Robin's laying figure as she fastly took his hell warm cock back to her waiting mouth. She countered Robin's incoming hand by pinning them on sides.  
Robin smirked the way she knew He's about to cum. She used his tactics to move away by the white substance.  
"Making, same moves?" She grinned as she got in a 69 position to eat each other. Robin smirked.  
"Where I wanted you." She got eyes widened to figure out that he kicked up like before and loosened his grip. He powerfully cummed again to send her away like a boomerang.  
Starfire landed face down, butt up. Robin rushed to thrust her pussy by behind then grabbed the the milk balls of her chest. Pounding again. Starfire can feel his breath to her neck and ear. He is now leaning to her neck. "I will make your pussy completely destroyed." He yelled. "It... already..are." she stated feelings Robin's hand rubbing her sore clit. She never used this much of power or she never get fucked before.  
Starfire cannot take the lava sensation Robin making, but she trying to pull out his cock.  
"I think volcano on the way dear." He murmured to fire his biggest orgasm inside of her vagina sending out of the tower but accidentally Robin fell as well. Both of them landed on water. The waves were violently hitting the shore as they made contact. Few minutes later Both came to water surface exhausted by the war. They heard the rumble of the T tower falling. They accidentally broke all the supporting pillers before. A large smoke kick up the meaning that the tower destroyed.  
They managed to the shore with numb groins. Robin's cock now hanging down still smoke coming.  
She got the same.  
"Wow, I do have insurance, so who cares." Robin shrugged his shoulders. Then a big stone moved to reveal Raven staring at them expressionless while her clothes torn in some places. She looked at the red groins of her friends then back to their face. "Really?" She asked.

* * *

AN/: HOW IS IT. INSTEAD OF BED I CHOOSE THE ENTIRE TOWER TO THEIR BATTLE GROUND. SEX WITH POWER MOVES. I GOT THIS IDEA WHEN I WATCHING WWE. SO I CAME UP WITH THIS. SORRY IF I DESTROYED TEEN TITANS ACCIDENTALLY. IT'S ONLY FOR FUN.


End file.
